Nargles, a mistletoe and Snape
by Jiwa
Summary: Severus Snape learns about the dangers of the Nargles. Updated 2.10.2010


**/ This is a new, updated version of the story "Nargles, misteltoe and Snape". /**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"You don't want to stand so close to that misteltoe, professor Snape."

"Huh?" Severus Snape, the Slytherin's head of house was startled out of his glaring in the corridor.

"Nargles.. It's full of Nargles", the weird kid from the Ravenclaw answered. Her name was something starting with an L? Was it Looney?...

"Is that so? Ten point's from Ravenclaw for inventing a new creature and bothering a teacher with it. Now keep moving!", Severus sneered.

"Oh, professor, I think they're already effecting you!", the girl said with a horrified tone in her voice.

"WHAT?"

"See, you're confused. That's what nargles do", the blonde girl said, like her explanation was the most normal thing in the world.

"What in name of the Merlin's beard are you talking about, girl!", Snape hissed furiously.

"Oh, you need to see Madam Pomfrey, quickly!" With that said, Luna gripped Severus by his sleeve and started to drag him towards the Hospital Wing.

"Stop this nonsense right now! I command you, you little -"

When they stepped into the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfey noticed Luna and the Severus, who, at the time was insulting Luna with the most bizarre names that could describe his annoyance.

"Miss Lovegood", Madam Pomfrey greeted Luna with a friendly smile and then turned to glare at Severus for his swearing. "What do you need?" Before Severus could even open his mouth, the girl started talking.

"Well, I was just walking in the hallway when I noticed Professor Snape there, and of course I walked towards him, because I was going to ask him about the Potions essay he assigned to us, and then, there was suddenly that misteltoe over us and-"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD! Severus, how dare you! She's underage, and your student, you-"

Luna just blinked and stared at the healer who had started hitting Professor Snape with a pillow.

Severus had enough. "Stop it! I didn't do anything!"

The angry medi-witch suddenly stopped and turned to look at Luna. "Did he or did he not, kiss you?"

Luna smiled, and then started to explain, "Oh my, no, but I'm sure he would have, If I hadn't brought him here, I mean, he started to act so strangely, and when I tried to tell him that nargles are behind the confusing feelings he is feeling, he took housepoints from me!, well anyway, nargles-"

Severus glared at Luna who just didn't stop babbling about some.. narga-things, and sighed, which of course was very un-Snape-like behaviour, and made both Luna AND Poppy stare at him.

"He surely acts very strangely.. So, what do these nargles do, and how can we make him better?", suddenly concerned Poppy asked Luna, who smiled very Luna-like-smile.

"Well, normally if you want to undo nargles' doings, you should use a very painful treatment, which I do not recommend to anybody who still want's remain sane-" Luna was babbling about something which Severus didn't want even try to listen, so he tuned her off, again.

".. So we need him to stay here, about, one week, and under no circumstance can you let him to work."

"What! There is no way I'm staying here for a week, just because one of my student's has suddenly created a new imagination creature which is nothing but a big pile of-"

"Severus, language!"

Severus glared at Poppy. Luna smiled at him and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Professor Snape. I promise to visit you every day! And when you finally get out of here, you'll be just as sane as I am."

Severus snorted disbelievingly. Luna just skipped out of the Hospital Wing.

She headed to the Great Hall and there sat down to the Gryffendor table, next to the Weasley's twins.

"So?", Fred asked.

Luna answered with a smile, "Well, it is very likely that Professor Snape isn't going to get to his office for a few weeks, so our trade is completed?"

"Yes, and here's your part of it", George said and Fred handed "The Liong King"-book and dvd to Luna, who took it, smiling.

"By the way-"

"- why the Lion King?"

"Well why, I need to make sure that Professor Snape won't get bored at the Hospital Wing, and I promised to visit him everyday. And this movie is just what I need because, I have always wanted to ask Professor Snape if he ever met anyone of the Disney's storywriters. I mean, they've completely copied his personality to this "Scar" character!"

**- The End -**


End file.
